drakensangfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Murders in Ferdok
The quest immediately follows the quest An Invitation From An Old Friend and is automatically started as soon as you talk to Guardsman Hassler in front of Ardo's Residence. Quest walkthrough In front of the Residence of Ardo of Boarstock you find Guardsman Hassler, who informs the heroes that Ardo was murdered, although he does not give you further details. For that he refers you to Barla Borkensmith, the captain of the guard. Barla can be found in front of the Guardhouse building, on the road from the Festival Square to the Praios Square. When the heroes arrive, she is in a conversation with City Watchman Reuben. Their conversation tells you that Dranor was caught in an attempt to climb over the city walls, and that he was throw in prison... which refers to the quest Salina's Request. You also hear that Head Guardsman Tashman obviously uses a very own method to investigate the murders. She orders Reuben to investigate independent from Tashman. At the request of the heroes, Barla writes out an Investigation Permit for you and she gives you the names of the first two victims in the series of murders: the old beggar Eelko was found in Wagoner's Home. The body of the Imman player Sandor Kunger, nicknamed The Dragon, was found in the backyard of the tavern "Fleet-Footed Ferret". And Ardo was found at the Harbor. Further details regarding Ardo's death can be obtained from the guard at the harbor, as well as from the dwarf Forgrimm and from Gladys Shladromir. Barla believes that Forgrimm can most likely be found at the "Silver Pitcher" tavern, but you will need to look for Gladys in Wagoner's Home. The party now needs to find Forgrimm and Gladys, as well as search for clues related to the three murders. The Silver Pitcher is just around the corner, so picking up Forgrimm first is recommended. When you arrive there, you find Forgrimm in conversation with innkeeper Tradan Brewmore. Unfortunately Forgrimm is too drunk to reason with him. But when you talk to Tradan about this, he recommends an Extra strong Special Dark ale, and immediately gives you one. Once Forgrimm has downed the herbal beer, he quickly sobers up enough to talk, and he tells you some details about the night that Ardo was murdered. Apparently Ardo wanted to meet Head Guardsman Tashman at the harbor on account of an investigation Ardo was working on. But Ardo did not want Forgrimm to accompany him there. Forgrimm also knew Sandor Kunger, the "Dragon", one of the other murder victims. He can tell you that Aline, the barmaid at the "Fleet-Footed Ferret", was Sandors girlfriend. Forgrimm also appears to know Gladys pretty well, but he doesn't know any details beyond "Wagoner's Home" either. In the Wagoner's Home quarter the Fishwife Strunkler can tell you, that Gladys was recently spotted at the "Serene Sow" tavern. At the tavern it is obvious that they know Gladys, but Innkeeper Ibrom Soapstone, Fourfinger Salm, Cripple Reto and Goldtooth Yallik refuse to tell the party where she can be found. When the party leaves the Serene Sow, Goldtooth Yallik follows them at a short distance. After a short pursuit Gladys suddenly shows up, and she can be added to the party. Ardo was killed at the harbor, right at the docks. At first Guardsman Brintel blocks the path leading there, but as the heroes are travelling on orders from Barla Borkensmith, he lets them pass. He tells you that Head Guardsman Tashman was the one who found Ardo's body. Unfortunately the scene of the crime itself does not offer any further clues. At the time Tashman is at an accident in front of the big brewery, where he is just "interrogating" Pretty Polly. He is not very eager to cooperate and he claims, that he was late for his nocturnal meeting with Ardo, and when he arrived, all he found was Ardo's dead body. Tashman says he does not know exactly what Ardo's investigations were about, only that it had to do with organised crime and corruption. Sandor Kunger was killed behind the "Fleet-Footed Ferret" in the harbor quarter, but at the inn nobody appears to know anything, not even Aline is very talkative. But when you are about to leave the tavern, she catches up with the heroes at the exit. Aline tells you that Head Guardsman Tashman has ordered them not to talk about the murder. She mentions that the "Dragon" recently visited Finn of Ferdok and also that he used to own a valuable talisman, that he always carried with him, but which was not found on his corpse. You can find the talisman underneath a barrel in the alley behind the tavern. After that Aline can confirm that it is indeed Sandor's talisman, though that is not really necessary. Now it is time to report your findings to Barla Borkensmith. Barla thinks the talisman is interesting, though she does not see a connection with the murders. She recommends to also take a closer look at the other crimescenes. City Watchman Reuben knows someone who would like to meet with the heroes, but in secret. He already set up a password and a meeting at the entrance of the Temple of Praios. In front of the temple a group of people are waiting. The contact person that you need to talk to, is Archivist Loisane, who stands on the stairs to the temple. Loisane acts very secretive, because she suspects that there are accomplices to the murder amongst the city guard. The heroes pass over the talisman to her, as she wants to do some research into it. The old beggar Eelko was murdered in a back alley in the Wagoner's Home quarter. There you can see a cat sitting next to a puddle of blood, but she walks off when the heroes approach. Neighbor Lovinger shows up and she give you some information, as she has witnessed the murder. She also states that Head Guardsman Tashman appeared extremely indifferent. Lovinger tells you that the cat belonged to the old Eelko, and that he liked to feed her fish. In addition she knows, that Eelko owned a special brooch, but that he rarely carried it with him. He must have had some kind of hiding place for the brooch, but now the cat Mimi is probably the only one who knows where that is. You can get some Leftover salmon from Fishwife Strunkler. When you return to the crimescene with those, the cat Mimi appears, and she leads the heroes to Eelko's hiding place, in a yard near the Smithy. There you will find Eelko's brooch. Once again it's time to return to the Guardshouse to report to Barla. She is extremely surprised that there was a similar piece of jewelry involved in both cases, but it is still not possible to find a connection. Reuben has arranged for another meeting with Loisane, this time behind the Temple of Hesinde. Loisane is waiting for you at the back of the Temple of Hesinde at the Festival Square. She has discovered, that both pieces of jewelry were made from Dragon scales, and that Eelko, Sandor Kunger and another young woman, Jessica Ignifer, are descendants of dragonslayers. Jessica lives in Wagoner's Home and is apparently in grave danger. Ardo does not appear to be the descendant of a dragonslayer. Loisane returns to the Town House for further research, and the heroes go on their way to protect Jessica. In front of the "Serene Sow" Maid Lana is calling for help; a band of criminals dressed in red has abducted Jessica into the sewers. The heroes take on pursuit, and Neighbor Zwibble closes the gate behind them. Inside the Ferdok Sewers you find the dead body of Jessica in a circle of candles. The murderers have escaped. Next to the corpse lies a List of victims, and the next name on the list is Archivist Loisane. The pursuit ends in the city archives, where Finn of Ferdok is just being reprimanded by Kastan Gamblack for his carelessness. When the heroes appear, Kastan Gamblack takes off. The archivist tears loose, and Finn of Ferdok follows her to the upper floor, while two cultists engage the heroes in combat. Once they are taken care of, you can go upstairs to take on Finn of Ferdok. Just before the fight starts, Finn claims that he did not kill Ardo of Boarstock. When Finn is vanquished, Grand Inquisitor da Vanya enters the room. Once he has received an explanation about what is going on, he denies the heroes all further investigations into the murder case. In the entrance hall Barla is waiting for the heroes, and she will accompany them to the Ducal Residence. The Duke congratulates the heroes, pays the reward, gives you a Medal of the city of Ferdok and assigns Ardo's Residence to you. Kastan Gamblack is on the run, and will be hunted in the quest Kastan Gamblack. Regent Dariana gave Ardo an assignment to investigate the groups of Ferdok traders, to bring corruption to the light. The heroes will continue Ardo's investigation for Regent Dariana and look into the trader houses Neisbeck and Stoerrebrandt. This will be continued in the quest Investigations at the Harbor. Relevant NPCs *Guardsman Hassler (questgiver) *Barla Borkensmith *Tradan Brewmore *Forgrimm *Gladys *Guardsman Brintel *Head Guardsman Tashman *Bar Wench Aline *City Watchman Reuben *Archivist Loisane *Neighbor Lovinger *Fishwife Strunkler *Mimi *Kastan Gamblack *Finn of Ferdok *Grand Inquisitor da Vanya *Duke Growin Locations *Ferdok, Praios Square *Silver Pitcher *Ferdok, Wagoner's Home *Ferdok, Ugdan Harbor *Fleet-Footed Ferret *Ferdok Sewers *Town House *Ducal Residence Questlog Entries * Murders in Ferdok ** Ferdok is in uproar. A gruesome city of murders is rocking the city and has already cost three people their lives. There's no sign of the perpetrators anywhere, there are no eyewitnesses and people are barring their doors and windows in order to feel safe. The murderers are, however, already inside the city and are sparing neither count nor beggar. ** The murders have been halted for the time being and Count Growin is satisfied as it seems that the perpetrators have been found. It remains to be seen, however, whether this confident mood isn't a little premature, as there are still a number of unresolved questions. One of the murder cases, that of Ardo of Boarstock, cannot be explained by the current findings. Despite the holiday mood, an uneasy feeling remains. *** Go to the Guard House and speak to Barla **** The sentry outside Ardo's house was really unable to help me any further and has directed me instead to Madam Captain of the Guard Barla Borkensmith. She is apparently to be found at the Guard House not far from Praios Square. I've got to pay her a visit and ask her for information. Perhaps it's all just a big misunderstanding. **** Madam Captain of the Guard Barla Borkensmith was able to tell me a bit about the murders. I asked her for permission to join the investigation into Ardo's murder, and she granted it. I'll find whoever's responsible for this murder. *** Investigate Ardo of Boarstock's Murder **** I still can't believe it, my friend Ardo has been killed! Resolving his murder is of the utmost importance to me and I will not rest until I've apprehended the perpetrator. **** Has Ardo's murder really been resolved? I'm unsure of it because Finn confessed to all the murders but that one. Why? What if he wasn't lying and he really never did meet Ardo? Unpleasant as this thought is, we cannot rule out the possibility that Ardo's murderer is still at large. I ought to be vigilant - and not just because Kastan Gamblack was able to escape. ***** Find Ardo's Murderer ****** Ardo's murderer will not go unpunished. I'll make sure of that. ****** I've managed to find Ardo's murderer. Although it won't bring Ardo back, I'll sleep easier now. ***** Find Forgrimm the Dwarf ****** Forgrimm was Ardo's bodyguard. Perhaps he can help me to solve the murders. According to Barla, he's regularly to be found in the Silver Pitcher tavern on Praios Square. ****** Well, he doesn't seem to have sobered up completely yet, but he's still a powerful little guy. I'm sure he'll be helpful to me in one way or another; Ardo apparently meant as much to him as he did to me. ***** Find Gladys Shladromir ****** Gladys Shladromir was a friend of Ardo's; perhaps she can help me. Unfortunately, Barla didn't know anything about her other than she often hangs out in Wagoner's Home. Perhaps I should ask a few people there if they know more about Gladys' whereabouts. ****** So Gladys is a charlatan who also knows her way around the dark corners of the city very well. That's why Barla was so suspicious of her, but I think she could still play a very important role for me. ***** Speak to Head Guardsman Tashman ****** Perhaps Head Guardsman Tashman can give me more information about Ardo's murder. ****** I didn't get a great deal of information from the Head Guardsman. But he doesn't seem to be taking his task very seriously either. *** Investigate Dragon's Murder **** The second murder victim - Sandor Kunger, an Imman player whom most people simply called 'Dragon' - was found in the back courtyard of the Fleet-Footed Ferret. The tavern is located in the dock area. I should go there and look around. **** The Dragon murder case has been resolved as far as possible. I should turn my attention back to Ardo. ***** Collect Information About the Murder ****** Sandor Kunger was found in the back courtyard of the Fleet-Footed Ferret. I've got to look around the murder scene a bit and talk to the people in the Ferret; someone must have seen or heard something. ****** The Town Guard missed Sandor's talisman. I'm slowly starting to think that Head Guardsman Tashman isn't taking his work very seriously. The information provided by Sandor's friend Alina was very interesting, though: perhaps several people were responsible for the murder. ***** Find Sandor's Talisman ****** Aline the barmaid told me something interesting. Sandor apparently always had a talisman on him, which had disappeared when they found him dead. Perhaps it went missing in the struggle and is still at the scene. I'm going to have a look around there. ****** I did indeed find the talisman. Alina wasn't completely sure whether or this extremely expensive-looking disc could have had something to do with the murder. Let's see if the salisman will bring me luck and give me some decisive information about the murderer. ***** Make a Report to Barla ****** I should let Barla know what I've discovered. ****** Madam Captain Barla seemed genuinely surprised that I was able to add some pieces to the murder puzzle. But I still don't have enough information to solve the case - I'll have to keep looking. *** Meet the Secret Informant **** I'm supposed to meet with a mysterious helper at the base of the Praios Temple. I'm really excited to see what comes of it, I hope it's not a trap! **** So I'm not the only one who's keep to solve the murders. Archivist Loisane seems to want to help me, but somehow she seems to know more than she lets on. But I think I can trust her for now. I do find it disturbing, though, that those who are more closely involved with the cases seem to have to fear for their lives. I'll have to be more careful. *** Investigate Eric's Murder **** There have been three murders in this grisly series so far. The first victim, old Eric, was found in Wagoner's Home. **** I've been able to discover key information connected with Old Eric's murder. But the search for the murderers has not yet been completed - not by a long shot. ***** Collect Information About the Murder ****** Old Eric was a homeless beggar who was found murdered in Wagoner's Home. Someone must have seen something, as you can't just cut someone's heart out without anyone noticing. I've got to take a look at the murder scene and find some eyewitnesses. ****** Old Eric had an ornate red brooch. I wonder if that had anything to do with his death? All the same, it's extremely unusual that a homeless tramp was able to call such a prize his own and never sold it, even in times of great hardship. It must have been more valuable to him than a pile of ducats. ***** Gain Mimi's Trust ****** The neighbor woman Lovinger told me about Eric's death and about his cat Mimi. As she was talking to me, she remembered that, despite his poverty, old Eric had a valuable-looking brooch. He didn't always have it on him, though. He must, therefore, have had a hiding place and only his little cat will be able to tell me where it is now. I'll have to earn her trust. ****** That Mimi is an intelligent animal, but very greedy. One salmon and she took me straight to old Eric's bolthole and sure enough, the brooch was still safe in its hiding place. It's very strange that an old beggar owned such a magnificent piece of jewelry. I'd like to know the story behind it. ***** Make a Report to Barla ****** I'm supposed to let Barla know what I found out about old Eric in Wagoner's Home. ****** Another piece of the murder mystery puzzle has been uncovered. I hope my work brings me closer to catching the murderer. *** Meet the Informant at the Hesinde Temple **** A secret meeting at the Hesinde Temple - things seem to be getting interesting! Perhaps I'll receive an important clue! **** Dragon scales! That's what the victims had in common! Someone is killing the descendants of dragon slayers - but why? And why did Ardo have to die, when he obviously didn't have dragon blood in his veins? But there must be some connection there, as he was killed in the same way as the other victims! But none of this makes sense! *** Find Jessica **** The third living dragonslayer's descendant is Jessica. Loisane the archivist says she lives in Wagoner's Home, near the Serene Sow tavern. Jessica's life is in grave danger - I've got to hurry. The murderer could strike at any moment. **** I'm too late. Jessica has been murdered. An eyewitness reports seeing several figures in red robes dragging Jessica into the sewers. I won't let those madmen escape. *** Pursue Jessica's Murderers **** Those Red Butchers fled into Ferdok's sewer system, but they won't outrun me. They'll pay for what they've done. **** The path through the sewers ends at a library. Judging by the size of it, it must be the city archives. *** Rescue the Archivist **** Those Red Butchers have removed their masks. Finn of Ferdok and Kastan Gamblack, members of the nobility, are pulling the strings in this series of murders and are now threatening Loisane. Their crimes stop here. **** Finn and his followers are dead and nothing has happened to the archivist. The only fly in the ointment is that Gamblack was able to escape, the scoundrel. And it's strange that Grand Inquisitor da Vanya appeared here so suddenly. It's unbelievable how he treats people! *** Speak to Barla Borkensmith **** Grand Inquisitor da Vanya says that Madam Captain Barla Borkensmith is waiting for me in the foyer. I'm supposed to go and tell her what's happened. **** I've told Barla of my investigations. She's sure that we'll soon her our hands on Kastan Gamblack and that his statements will clear up the remaining inconsistencies. Let's hope she's right. I've got to stay on the ball, particularly now that that pompous Grand Inquisitor is interfering in the Town Guard's affairs. Rewards *20 AP and Investigation Permit Ferdok for speaking with Barla Borkensmith *20 AP for recruiting Gladys *20 AP for recruiting Forgrimm *30 AP for speaking with Head Guardsman Tashman *20 + 30 AP for finding Sandors Talisman *50 AP for telling Barla about the talisman *20 AP for meeting with Archivist Loisane at the Temple of Praios *20 + 30 AP for finding Eelko's brooch *50 AP for telling Barla about the brooch *30 AP for meeting with Loisane at the Temple of Hesinde *20 AP for finding Jessica's corpse *30 AP for the chase through the sewers *50 + 50 AP for rescuing the archivist *20 AP for the final conversation with Barla and completing the quest *A Medal of the city of Ferdok, Ardo's Residence and 50 Ducats after talking to Count Growin. Bug *There is an inconsistency in the translation of the name of the beggar. The quest log refers to him as old Eric, but in the conversation with Neighbor Lovinger he is called Old Eelko (which was the original German name), and his brooch is also called "Eelko's brooch". Category:Quest Category:Primary Quest